


Love Spells

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Promptfic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Drabble gif to toma_love at LJ with the prompt Love Spells





	1. Much More Desirable

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/02/06). Expect super amateur writing.

I. The first spells: More desirable

 

You were once again roaming in the internet cause recently you got nothing to do than just see your boyfriend through the net. You enter in Google the word love you found a page. White and red letters pop as you read Free love Spells and information. You read quickly at the information and stop. Reading slowly this specifics words much more desirable. That was exactly what you need it. Min was so pack-up with DBSK schedule that he barely could look at you. This is what you need it for him to look at you once again… to be more attracting. So you quickly go out and buy the pink candle and the 100% virgin olive oil. You search for the lighter and a knife. You read once again carefully the instructions and did as it told you.

 

You want to recharge the candle with love and desire, so visualize love and channel all your emotion into the candle.

 

You channel all your energy, love and desire for him. You mind filling with images of his hands on your naked chest, his lips on your jaw line, his hot body pressing yours. You felt your body getting warm while rubbing the virgin oil on the pink candle. Your body fills with his kisses, his scent, hot breath, his skin and his soul numbing your senses so you didn’t heard the front door opening and a soft greeting from an all well know voice. You remember how felt his fingertips in your back, making you shiver. You grab the knife and carve in the candle I wish for Shim Changmin to love me. You light the candle and lean yourself in the sea of cushions spill on the floor of your bedroom. It will be long time for the candle to burn out completely so you needed to be comfortable. Feeling comfortable you let your mind slowly sinking in the hundreds of sensations that he wrote in your skin. It was so damn long since you felt him. You were nearly forgetting how he tastes, how warm is his skin, how soft his touch was. Without you noticed you were already touching yourself and someone was already seeing you. You try so hard to go back to your memories and remember desperately how he make you moan, how he turn you on. How his simple Hey could make you all hot inside. How his breath tickles your ears as he touch lightly your neck, shoulders, collar bone, chest, and stomach. How he goes down and down until it reaches your most intimate part. And oh how good he treats you there, how good he tease you making your hard… completely hard for him an only him. How he kisses your belly bottom and play with your nipples. How he kisses, lick and suck your entire body, marking you as his.

 

You were lost in thought that you didn’t notice the new presences in the room. He was looking at you with lustful eyes. Following every movement you did, every place you touch and how your skin started to burn. He discharges all of his clothes and slowly he did that to you too. When your hot skin meets with the cold wind you open your blurry eyes and saw him. "Min?" "Hey. Miss me this much?" You only chuckle at his respond and pull him closer to your body. He brush his lips with your and slowly kiss you, teasing you. You deepened the kiss, urging him to please you. After you battle with his tongue and let him win he pulls back. "Hold on…" "What now?" you snap at him. He lean closer to the candle and blew it off. "You don’t need spells for me to like you… you are already damn hot and sexy for me to go and fuck you in every place of the world." You smile at his comment, he lean and whisper in your right ear. "I hope you won't have schedule at least for a week Sungmin." "Why Min?" "Cause you won't be able to move."


	2. Kissing Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble gif to toma_love at LJ with the prompt Love Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/02/14). Expect super amateur writing.

You saw him walking to the kitchen and back to the bedroom. You wonder what other spell he was trying this time. Today is February 14 the day that marketing name it with red big hearts, fluffy bears and lots and lots of chocolates as the San Valentine's Day. The day of love and friendship. Today was your free day and you wanted to spend it with Sungmin. You barely see him and yes the picture in your wallet, phone and the night drawer didn’t count as seeing him. 

 

So you two decided to stay at home, share some quality time together, a romantic dinner and maybe… well sure the day will end with some bed action or shower action or kitchen table action or maybe the floor, the couch… WHAT THE HELL all around the house action. It was centuries since you taste the man sweet yet addicted taste. Besides this day is about sharing and showing love and you know how exactly share it and show it to your lover. It help that all around his skin the words love, lust, desire, kinkiness and sweetness were written in.

 

You heard noises on the kitchen, again Sungmin and his spells, but this time wasn’t some blank paper or the red candle, now it was a lighter. What will do Sungmin with a paper, a candle and lighter and, wait a LIPSTICK!!!!! What it's he doing for God sakes, you wanted him by your side. Cuddle in together, feeling the comfortable warm only his body could give you. Reluctantly you stand from the comfy couch and walk to the bedroom seeing that the door was half open. You heard Sungmin voice repeating something you couldn’t understand at first time. The third time he repeat it this it what you heard:

 

_"Kiss me when we meet,  
Kiss me Shim Changmin  
Greet me with your lips, and say you missed me.   
But most of all kiss me as a lover should do Magic kisses so I will love you   
Kiss me softly and by me always stay our love will last forever as you kiss me today..."_

 

A wide smirk lift up from your lips as you heard him saying that over and over again while he burn slowly the piece of paper. You stare at him. He was so beautiful. You walk slowly and silently and squat behind him and wrap your arms around his shoulders making him gasp lightly in surprise. You kiss the nape of his neck and his sides. You lick his earlobes making him moan. You spread light kisses through his jaw line ending locking your lips with his lips. You kiss his Adam apple and suck it a little. You kiss his arms back and forth and brush your lips through his hands and fingers. You kiss his forehead, his eyes and his nose. He discharged his shirt demanding more kisses through his body and you gladly obey. Brushing the tip of your fingers feeling the heat that was growing on both bodies driving you crazy. You lean to kiss his collarbone and between them you suck it 'till you left a red wet mark. You kiss slowly his chest and play with his nipples making them hard. You scoot lower to his abdomen and left ghostly kisses in his stomach and belly button. You reach his jeans and he stops you. You groan in annoyances when he stops you from reaching further. He pulls himself up and smiles at you. He stands up and walks to the door and closes it, your eyebrow arch in curiosity. He plays a little with your hair and squat beside you. He leans to blow off the candle… his spell was granted.


End file.
